The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures series
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures will be made by Stephen Members: *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Pinocchio *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Merlin *Dumbo *Chowder *Woody *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *Wendy Darling *Michael Darling *John Darling Guest Stars: Heroes: *Professor Utonium *Jiminy Cricket *Lumiere Villains: *Madam Mim *The Queen of Hearts Villains: *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *The Amoeba Boys *Brick *Boomer *Butch List of films: #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Pinocchio #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Little Mermaid #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Aladdin #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls and the Sword in the Stone #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Dumbo #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Thumbelina #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Anastasia #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Toy Story #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Lady and the Tramp #The Powerpuff Girls Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Pagemaster #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Peter Pan #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Aristocats #The Powerpuff Girls Meets A Troll in Central Park #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Lion King #The Powerpuff Girls Discover the Return of Jafar Poster Gallery: Adventure Posters 001.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Pinocchio Adventure Posters 002.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Little Mermaid Adventure Posters 003.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Adventure Posters 004.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Aladdin Adventure Posters 005.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Hercules Adventure Posters 006.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Sword in the Stone Adventure Posters 007.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Dumbo Adventure Posters 008.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Adventure Posters 009.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free Adventure Posters 010.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Thumbelina Adventure Posters 011.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Adventure Posters 012.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland Adventure Posters 013.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle Adventure Posters 014.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove Adventure Posters 015.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Anastasia Adventure Posters 016.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Toy Story Adventure Posters 017.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Lady and the Tramp Adventure Posters 018.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Adventure Posters 019.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Pagemaster Adventure Posters 020.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz Adventure Posters 021.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets Peter Pan Adventure Posters 022.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Aristocats Adventure Posters 023.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meets A Troll in Central Park Adventure Posters 024.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Lion King Adventure Posters 025.png|The Powerpuff Girls Discover the Return of Jafar Category:Crossovers Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Pooh's Adventures